Skyscraper
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Title doesnt relate to the story AT ALL! haha Just something to get over my writers block so a Kenlos story was written haha Please review thanks


**A/N Ok so to help me get out of my Writers Block I decided to write a little one-shot about Kendall and Carlos.I Love them because they're so Kendall holds Carlos Carlos is that joy and excitement that Kendall needs(: So i Love them haha(:Please Review**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Years old<strong>_

"Mom I dont wanna hangout with him!"5 Year old Kendall shouted from the back seat . Making his baby sister Katie cry."Be quiet Katie im talking to mommy"Kendall said to her he crossed his arms when she cried louder.

"Kendall lower your voice"Jennifer Knight yelled from the drivers looked in the mirror at her son who just continued to pout."You'll like Carlos"She said impatiently . Why wasn't this red light turning?"In fact I bet you guys will become the best of friends."She heard him pout again.

"I wanna play with James today"Kendall said looking out the window he frowned at the tiny houses they passed."Mommy is he poor?"Kendall asked kicking the drivers seat multiple times.

"No Sweetie why would you think that?" She asked her son,handing him Katie's pacifier.

"James said poor people live in little houses." She shook her head.

"No Kendall,that's not true."She said pulling into the Garcia driveway he kicked his legs more against her seat ,but she ignored him getting out of the walked over to Katie grabbing her and walking to the house she turned,noticing Kendall was still in the car.

"Were gonna be here awhile"He didn't budge"I wont bring you anything to eat"still no movement."Your gonna be petty Lonely"He just sat there she sighed knocking on the door of the little yellow house . She was welcomed by a woman her age and her young was son he was wearing nothing but swim trunks and sandals he was dripping wet.

"Hello Sylvia"The woman smiled and looked at the baby."Hi Jenny this MUST be your little baby Katie"She said waving at the baby who was partially asleep from all her crying."But where is your other child uh Kendall?"She asked making sure she had the name right . Mrs . Knight nodded and pointed to car.

"He's not big on making new friends"She said embarrassed by her ignorant son she looked down to see Carlos tugging on her shirt.

"Can I see the baby?Can i see?I wanna see the baby!"He said jumping up and down she smiled leaning down to show him the tiny baby . He smiled he was missing a tooth in the front."Oh she's so pretty"He said still smiling."Can I go play with Kendall?"He smiled at her when she nodded and ran off to her car.

"Please come in side I HAVE to show you this new recipe I found"Sylvia said gesturing to her kitchen.

Kendall still sat in the car he heard a tap on the window he turned to see a soaking wet boy in swim trunks with dirt smudges on his face."Hi im Carlos"He said excitedly."You wanna come play in my pool with me?"He shook his head making Carlos frown."Well why not?"

Kendall turned his head and looked at the boy and shrugged his shoulders."Well why are you sitting in the car?"Carlos asked him . Why was he sitting in the Car?This wasn't fun."Well I have more shorts if you wanna go swimming"Carlos said starting to walk he heard a car door turned around to see Kendall right behind smiled."Come on !"He shouted running into the house with Kendall right behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>10 Years old<em>**_

"Whatever I think that Beyonce is really pretty"Kendall said to his best friend Carlos who just shook his head."Ew no way i think Brittany Spears is way prettier than her"He said throwing another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Mrs . Knight walked in the room smiling at them she told Kendall they would be best friends and yet he didn't believe her?She was always always right she's a mom . She clapped her hands a couple of times trying to get there attention."Okay guys time for bed."She said they frowned.

"Oh Come on mom five more minutes please?"Kendall whined to her she laughed.

"Thats what you said an hour ago and its almost ten'o'clock time for bed now."She said turning off the the t . v. . walking back over to the door."Goodnight you guys."She said looking at them they were both on the floor in sleeping bags.

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight Mrs . Knight "

She smiled turning off the light and closing the door behind her . As soon as the door was closed both boys got out of their sleeping bags grabbing flashlights and started to laugh quietly.

_2 hours later_

Kendall had fallen asleep maybe an hour ago leaving Carlos wide awake he to had fallen asleep but then he heard thunder outside and woke up . He rocked himself back and forth looking out the window . He looked over at Kendall he was passed out in his bed . He quietly got up from his place in the corner and walked over to him he nudged him softly . Kendall immediately woke up looking around confused till he noticed Carlos standing next to his bed with tears in his eyes . Without hesitation he moved over and let Carlos in his bad grabbing on to his hand and they both fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 years old<strong>_

Kendall,Carlos,James,and Logan all walked out of the movie theater . Kendall grabbed hold of Carlos' hand and smiled down at him . Carlos blushed leaning into him . James groaned loudly."Hey you two none of that in the theater"He said as he began to laugh . Logan just shook his head and kept walking looking for where he had parked the car . Kendall just smirked and kissed Carlos' nose . They had known for a few years they shared something more than just brotherly love and had been dating for a couple months they fought but they still had each others backs and they still loved each other_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The married Years<strong>_

Kendall was seated at the dining room table drinking a cup of coffee he looked down at the newspaper quietly reading over it . Ever since he and Carlos got married the bands popularity had sky rocketed**_._**He smiled thinking about the wedding they had . It was simple really in the Garcia's backyard sure was certain people thought they were to young to marry,but they were 19 and beyond inlove and that was 4 years he was still happy he went to go put his cup in the sink when he felt two small hands wrap around his eyes.

"Guess who"The voice said from behind him .He smiled to he'd know those hands anywhere . He quickly turned around dipping Carlos and kissing him on the lips with his eyes still closed."Is it James or Logan"He asked making Carlos giggle."You better not be kissing James and Logan"Kendall smiled leaning down and capturing Carlos' lips again mumbling against them._I wouldnt dream of it._Carlos pulled away smiling."Good because then we would have a problem"He said smiling.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?"Carlos asked taking a seat on the counter.

"Oh and I just cleaned that"Kendall said smirked."And if you must know I was reading."He said wrapping his arms around Carlos' waist.

"At 6am?"Carlos asked raising an eyebrow at his husband."Who reads that early in the morning?"

"I Do"Kendall said rubbing his nose against Carlos' making him laugh.

"Hm why do those words sound so familiar?"Carlos asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm I don't know"Kendall said smirking"But we could go watch this wedding video I found and Find out"He said grabbing Carlos off the counter and walking into the living room."I wouldn't miss it for the world"Carlos whispered against Kendall's neck.

"I Love youu"

"I Lovers you to."Kendall said seating them on the couch and reaching for the remote.

**A/N Yeah I know not that great but can youu review anyways ? It would mean alot hopefully this will help with my writers block For Shane? I hope so Thanks for reading Please Review it would mean alot(:**

** -Ahmazingly-Weird**


End file.
